Assassin's Creed Lazarus
by GhostCrystal
Summary: like Lazarus I have risen from the dead in a new world as a young boy named Naruto, in my past life I was know as Edward Kenway and I am still an Assassin!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Assassin's Creed Lazarus

Story Summary: When Edward Kenway was brutally murdered by the Templars he was brought before an unimaginably ancient being and gives him another shot at life in another world that could use the assassins in it, at the same time he won't be going at it alone and will have the spiritual aid of the earlier assassins to guide him, in his own life he was Edward Kenway now he's reborn as Naruto Uzumaki.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed, please support the official releases and read and review.

C1, Lazarus of the Creed

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

xx

the last thing I remembered seeing as Edward Kenway was my young son Haytham trying to get to me as I laid upon the ground with a mighty sword wound to my chest, I knew that I was not long for this world as I could feel my blood being drained from my body.

I tried to speak to my son but the words would not come to me but he softly called to me as I laid upon the ground, right at that moment I felt a strong motion as the sword was pulled from my body and know what little chance at life I still had and watched my world go dark before my son.

XX

When Edward awoke he found himself in a strange room as black as sackcloth with the sounds of many people in different languages speaking around some were obviously whispering about him, but this was not the most pricing thing to him as he realized that he was once again wearing his assassin ropes and jacket that he had worn so many years ago when he had chosen the life of a pirate at the end of that bloody war in the west Indies.

The only thoughts that preoccupied him at this very moment was what had become of his family thanks to the latest Templar attack that had for as far as he could guess had ended his life, while he pondered these thoughts he heard a strong set of sounds directly in front of him which made him turn around and look up to see him oddly shaped being that sent a level of fear up his spine like nothing else had.

That being have strange horns coming out of the top of its head and in its mouth was a dagger of some kind, the strange being then reach out with one of its hands and pulled the dagger from its mouth and began to speak to him, "Welcome Edward Kenway to my domain, I have been waiting some time to see you."

Edward was speechless as he realized this was some kind of special creature or deity that he was in front of, this being could easily see the level of shock upon his face and let out a rather loud laugh bringing the pirate assassin back to his senses, "Forgive my ignorance but who and what are you?"

"Yes introductions are indeed in order young assassin or is it pirate? There are times even I can be quite confused after all I am not a God, but to answer your unique question I have many names."

Edward was surprised by this as the death god then continued, "Some have called me the Angel of death, grim reaper, but for some worlds I am known simply as the Shinigami and that is why you are here you have passed from your former life to this one."

Edward felt a great deal of shock realizing that he was indeed truly dead, "What will become of me?"

This being of death let out a small laugh and then looked him in the eyes as it said, "What will become of you? Well that is why you are here I have a proposal for you, have you ever heard of reincarnation?"

Edward racked his brain for a moment and then remembered several stories he heard from people he had met in the west Indies and nodded his head as the death god then continued, "That is why you are here Edward Kenway, very soon in the world I wish to send you to a young woman who carries a great burden is going to give birth to her child and I want you to be the soul that merges with this new life to give this world a new chance that only the assassins have been able to give."

Edward was surprised by this as the Death God then continued, "I am afraid to say Mr. Kenway that unfortunately your new mothers burden will soon become yours as well Mr. Kenway and for that I am sorry, however you are not going along on this adventure as I have already sent one assassin to this world when you are old enough you will find her as she was already reborn into this world some time ago but will not be much older than you."

"Nice to know I won't be alone but why me?" Edward asked him.

The Death God could only smile at him and gave his answer, "It was your friend Mary who recommended you for this, and when I consulted the others assassins of the past they agreed with her statement about you."

Edward was surprised to hear this, "Is she at piece?"

"Yes she is... She even managed to keep an eye on her child who is living a good life, but I am also giving you a special bloodline as the people of this world call it to assist you in the many things you will need there and will help you with the knowledge on how to build all of the weapons of the brotherhood that you are familiar with as well as to give you a fighting chance and maybe a special reward later on."

"So I will have my Eagle vision even more powerful than before?"

"With the ability to pass it to your children when you have some in the future, now here comes the time for you new life, what is your decision Edward Kenway?"

It did not take him long to make a decision, "I will do this but please look over my family in the old world for me."

The death God nodded his head and said, "I will do just that, now prepared your self because it is done."

XX

As soon as the death God said those words Edward's world melted away into darkness and he heard many voices speaking and realized he was being born, "Can't you do anything for the pain?"

"Please women are far stronger than men she can handle this just concentrate on the seal."

He then realized that he was only going to be able to remember bits and pieces of what was happening as he then heard people screaming and what sounded like the voice of his new mother screaming out for her child, "Give me back my baby young son of a bitch."

The parts that he would remembered continued to come and go in his first hours of this new life as he heard his father speak to him. "I have to go save your mother Naruto, you'll be safe here I promise."

Then the next memory was something happening to them something being done to him as he heard them speak, "We believe in you son, grow up to be a kind and strong young man."

XX

13 years after the attack of the Nine Tales.

The memories of his past life and meeting the Death God returned with a vengeance as he slept that night and upon waking that morning it was with a jolt of energy and attempting to come to grips with who and what he was, he instantly tested to see if his Eagle Vision was active and discovered just how advanced he really was now.

"Incredible... That means that I knew what my burden is to, oh good God I am so screwed over." he then said to himself.

He gave the room a good look over with his Eagle vision and came to a realization that this was his parents old house or apartment, eventually he discovered a part of the wall that conceals a secret room from the rest of the apartment.

"A hidden room, I wonder what's in there?" As he said this he then began to study the wall until he found a small switch and activated it revealing the special study within.

Upon entering the room he noticed the sheer amount of ninja equipment and research material on seals that were present within, he also discovered quite a bit of hidden money as well that was stored in a rather large case at the back of the room.

He also found a rather large scroll with the words printed on it, 'Combined Family Jutsu Library Scroll,'

Edward or Naruto as that had been his name now in this new life for some time and realized why change anything even though he knew that he would always be Edward Kenway, he opened the large scroll and discovered several amazing techniques that would help him along his path both to be the Hokage and at some point in the future but also to rebuild the brotherhood here for the first time in this world's history.

He also realized that at some point he would also meet this other assassin who had been for some time and wondered just who she was, but in the meantime he would at least concentrate on his future knowing that he needed all the help he could get.

The scroll revealed to him that there were several things that he could do to improve his chakra control which the scroll revealed was a very common problem among his mother's side of the family since they had rather high reserves which made learning certain low level Jutsus almost impossible for them without additional training and realized that the basic clone technique he was trying to learn was one of these Jutsus that he may not be able to perform at all without specialized training beforehand.

Lucky for him scroll had a much more powerful version of the clone technique that created solid copies of the person and even allow the memories of the copies once they were disposed of to return to their user, a sub note on this technique also stated that just you and one of these clones could help increasing someone's training while shortening the time needed for it.

With a smile upon his face he began to learn this technique realizing that it could come in quite handy later on as he could use it for many other things, another thought was that he needed to craft very specific things not only from his time as a pirate but also his various weapons from the brotherhood that having them in this world as they could come in quite handy.

XX

Naruto had spent up to five hours training with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and had to admit that he felt rather exhausted but also rather relieved when he discovered he could make quite literally a small army of clones that could act as both scouts and soldiers and even a crew if need be, he had spent a another two hours just testing things out and beginning his education in seals.

And while he continued to do this even leaving up to 10 of his clones to study at the secret library as he needed all the help he could get, right at this moment however he needed to begin constructing his various weapons knowing that many of them would be special order in so many ways.

He knew that making a new blow pipe would be easy enough but finding the right kind of poisons or both his sleep and berserk darts was going to be a lot tougher, and he knew that trying to create his cutlasses were going to be just as hard as they had no precedents to exist in this world.

Yep he was in some trouble also knowing that his most iconic and favorite weapon would be the most difficult thing to reproduce in this world especially since he wanted to keep it out of other people's hands, thankfully he had the knowledge how to create them just not the tool's and supplies needed to perform this task at the moment.

This was why he was headed to one of the few weapon shops that he knew would not only sell to him but could also quite literally assist him in constructing his weapons since the shop did a lot of specialty items for the many clans of Konoha, though one set of weapons he knew that he needed to craft as soon as possible and have functional was of course the hidden blades or wrist blades as some have called them.

All in all he needed to also see what other supplies this shop might sell as well as he also needed to reconstruct his robes and see what kind of enhancements he could add to them as this shop was rumored to have just about everything a young ninja either in training or in the fields could want, as soon as he entered the building he felt a sense of wonder and tour his body even though he been here before it had been with only the basics of his former life available to him at the time and now he was looking through this world with new eyes like never before.

As he looked at many of the weapons on display he realized it would not be as hard to re-create his arsenal as he once thought, as he looked about the room and all he could only mutter to himself, "Home Sweet home... Oh what is that?"

As she walked through the shop he noticed just how many unique and impressive weapons and equipment were present, as he approached the counter he came face to face with a young brunette girl with bonds on the side of her head who was for the lack of a better word absolutely beautiful in his opinion and seems to be rather preoccupied with a set of magazine and books that she was reading.

He then walked up to the counter realizing that not only did she work here but she was also the daughter of the shop owner and went by the name of Tenten and was already a full fledged ninja of the village and yet still found time to help her family out in the shop, Naruto not wanting to waste any time since it was still early on this Saturday walked up to the counter and made a noise to get her attention, "Excuse me... Tenten is your father here currently?"

She was surprised by the question and looked up to see one of her few friends and customers requesting the aid of her father which meant that he had something rather special in mind which meant that it was normally a clan matter, "Oh hi Naruto, he's in the back right now is important?"

He nodded his head to her and then said, "kind of it's about crafting a very pacific weapon I want to know if you're father and you can help me craft this particular weapon and I need two of them as soon as possible for some of my specialized training."

She nodded her head and admitted that she was extremely curious about these weapons as well and wanted to see what they were, "Hang on for just a minute and I'll see if he's done with his business in back?"

He nodded his head in understanding as she walked into the back of the shop to see the many forges that were present and specialized weapon machines, the old man lifted up his head and saw his daughter walking in and realized a special order must be coming in, "Who's it for this time my little katana?"

Tenten could only roll her eyes at him for that nickname and then said, "You know I hate being called that right?"

He gave her a big smile as he nodded to her, she then continued to speak, "Well it's Naruto who came in with this special order."

This caught the older man's attention as he knew who the boy was as well as who his parents for in realized that something must have happened, "Does he look all right to you?"

"Of course he does, but he wants some kind of special weapon real fast as he is taking part in some kind of training that he is working on at the moment?" She said to her father.

He nodded his head and put everything down as he walked with her out into the main area noticing the boy looking at just about everything in the shop in stopping at a particular item that his daughter had created but very few of the ninja found any kind of use for.

Naruto had continued to look around the shop knowing that there were many weapons that he had yet to see and eventually came across one that he remembered from his past life as he felt the shop owners walk into the room, "You carry rope darts?"

Tenten was surprised by his curiosity and interest in the weapon that she had created since almost no one else saw any potential in the weapon, well she would not admit it to most people she found Naruto a rather unique individual since he could be 1 min. absolutely goofy and childless in the next could create a plan on the fly.

When he showed interest in acquiring some of her personally created weapon she practically had stars in her eyes but was also wondering if this was the person the dreams had been telling her would come.

Her father for the most part was surprised as the boy took the demonstration model off-the-wall and quickly demonstrated that he could use it with a good deal of precision which surprised him since no one else seemed to be able to properly wield this weapon at all.

Naruto turned to the shop owners and said I'd like a set of tendencies in some brand-new throwing knives if you've got any plus my special project if you are interested?"

Ten noticed her father becoming quite interested, "And what would this special project be?"

"Have you ever heard of a retractable blade system on someone's arm?"

"I have something similar to that that will help you hide a kunai up your sleeve and have several in stock."

Naruto was impressed that there was a similar weapon in this world but not as refined as he continued to speak, "Well I am impressed by that but I was thinking of something quite literally that could be attached to your wrists and could remain hidden until you simply move your wrist and the blade pops out for you to use in just about any situation... Think you could assist me in creating two of them?"

End of C1

this is the first chapter of my new story Lazarus which will tell things from a different perspective in the assassins universe, please note that the Templars will only appear in the back story elements for Naruto and the other assassin who I would like to hear who you think it is as I have already given a couple of clues.

please note that this story may not be as updated as often as stories like the new Black Fox story, I also wonder if anyone will take up the challenge of trying to do their own version of this story.

The story will deal with more common enemies in his universe opposed to those from the assassins universe, I would like to hear some of your ideas for other weapons and equipment and who you think the other assassin is and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

C2, Putting Together the Toys

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

It had taken Naruto all weekend with the help of Tenten's father in the shops Smith to re-create his wrist blades and after a bit of trial and error they were able to create two functional prototypes that could easily penetrate every known armor in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto had also purchased quite a few of the rope darts and several specialized throwing knives to start his arsenal up again that he once had as a pirate and then later as an Assassin, it was also during this time that he met in his mind space the two former grand Masters of the brotherhood.

Ezio and Altair had also been quite surprised to find themselves in this unique space to begin with but were even more surprised and impressed with young Naruto, each one of them compared their stories of their previous lives and then began to plan for the rise of the new Brotherhood in this world.

Naruto was also quite happy that the two elders would not leave him for some time as he could use their guidance in this endeavor to come, by Monday morning knowing that he had to go to the Academy to complete his ninja training he decided to put his Eagle Vision to the test and also to see how he stacked up against his fellow peers in his class.

He had decided not to bring the wrist blades as he walked down the street deep in thought of how everything was going to change for him, upon entering the classroom he immediately activated his Eagle Vision is scanned the room for both neutrals and of course enemies who might be in his midst.

He was actually surprised to see. Only a very small amount of the class appeared to be his enemy for some reason but came to an educated guess that it probably had something to do with their parents influence, the majority for the most part was the color of white indicating they were neutral to him.

Much to his own surprise many of the clan heirs appeared in blue indicating that they were potential allies, the most surprising one of them turned out to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha who many called the Prince of Konoha because of what had happened to him many years ago when his clan had been massacred by one of its own members.

Many of the others were also in blue and surprisingly so was Sakura, as he looked at her intently wondering why he had ever developed a crush on this woman who treated them like dirt he then noticed her best friend Ino Yamanaka who if he remembered correctly worked and lived in a small flower shop owned by her family and then remembered that she knew something of poisons.

He then decided to take his normal seat acting as a buffer between Sasuke and Sakura but decided that he would no longer not only act but no longer be the idiot he had returned it to be for so long which also meant he was no longer going to take Sakura's abuse any longer.

Sakura had demanded that he moved aside to allow her to sit next to her so-called Prince only for him to not only flat out refuse her but to also informed her that if she attempted to assault him he would retaliate with extreme prejudice.

The simple comments surprised everyone in the room even the teachers who are at this moment walking in to start the day's lesson, like before he used his Eagle Vision to scan them wanting to see if they were friend or foe to him first.

The one with the score upon his face who was named Iruka was as blue as they came thanks to his Eagle vision but his friend and co-teacher who went by the name of Mizuki who had silver hair appeared to be a clear enemy to him as he glowed bright red, ever since he had awakened his past life's memories and accepted who he was back in his previous life Naruto had found it much easier to concentrate on the lessons that were being taught to him.

XX

Once Naruto was finished with the days lessons he immediately left the Academy with a clear objective in mind being the small flower shop owned by Ino's family hoping that they could help him with his current poison problem as needed to re-create the darts the blow pipe itself had been a simple task but the poisons would prove much more difficult as so many things were different from his past life, upon entering the small store he instantly noticed Ino behind the counter reading a magazine for teen girls on the love of all things.

As soon as he saw that he let out a small laugh not only getting her attention but that of her mother who walked out of the back of the store and was surprised to see the young man in her shop at all, he then noticed that her attention was solely on him as he walked up to the counter to see if they could help him with his current problem and perhaps some good flowers that he could set up in his home to give it a little more life.

Ino's mother was a retired ninja and noticed him looking at many of the flowers in the room and ultimately walked up to her and spoke, "hello I was told this was a good flower shop and that the owners might know something about poisons as I intend to incorporate into my fighting style when I graduate from the Academy."

The two women were surprised by his comments, "And what kind of poisons are you looking for in particular?"

Naruto put his hand on his chin any thinking like pose and then spoke, "Well the first one would happen to be a knockout poison, not lethal you understand but just a enough to give a person between 20 to 30 minutes of uninterrupted sleep to start with."

Ino was surprised by his statements as she realized that kind of poison could come in quite handy for a ninja, her mother nodded her head realizing she had something that could do the trick, "There are several of those kinds of poisons that are available for use but not many consider that kind of plan."

He was not surprised to hear this at all as many of them prefer to use their fancy Nin-Jutsus and show off instead of using their stealth abilities, he then decided to inquire about the second type of poison he needed, "Well that is good to know, however I'm not sure if you can help me with the second one as it is a little bit more lethal in nature?"

This surprised her greatly as she wondered what this kind of poison was, "The only way to know if I can help you succeed tell me what it has to do?"

"Fair enough, the poison I am looking for is a kind of berserker poison that will make the one who is infected attack his fellow comrades and ultimately succumbed to either their attack or the poison itself."

Ino was having a hard time trying to figure out what this kind of poison could be used for successfully, but she noticed the look upon her mother's face and realized that she knew something that would do the trick.

"Well I do not have that particular poison but I do know one that would do the trick for you, I must say that's an interesting battle plan you have there but it does not seem very effective with how we fight."

Naruto just gave her a smile and then said, "You have a point in close quarters combat this would not be a very effective weapon as he could be turned on you as well, but if you use it from a distance."

Her eyes widened in realization of what he meant, "That would be quite a asset to our combat style but what kind of delivery device which you use?"

"I'm still building it at this time, it's something I'm developing for my way of fighting as I do not always have to be going in where angels fear to tread."

The two women were quite impressed by what he was planning and agreed to help them with his poisons once he graduated from the Academy.

XX

One Month Later.

Naruto had to admit that ever since he had awakened his past life's memories things had been going a lot more efficiently for him at the Academy, at the same time he had begun to in secret assemble all of the necessary components to once again rise as an Assassin in this new world.

But part of him also wished to return to the sea and he found himself once again thinking of his old ship the Jackdaw and his time at sea with his crew, in his past life he had done his best to set them up comfortably so they did not have to return to a life of crime upon the high seas.

With his reminiscing of past time now done he then looked at his assembled gear with a more crucial eye observing everything and seeing what he still had to acquire, the first thing that caught his eye was his assassin ropes that resembled his original's that that he had taken off of the traitor Duncan.

It was like his original set but were jet black with hints of dark red in certain sections, he had also managed to re-create the leather armor jacket that he had worn and had to admit the materials in this world were much lighter and stronger than his previous set.

The clothing was also equipped with several unique seals to aid him in his actions as both a ninja and assassin, one of the seals would allow the out fit to grow with him while another would make it harder for someone to detect him thanks to his abnormally high chakra reserves.

He had also begun to construct his pistols knowing how effective they had been in the past against his many enemies, sitting on the table nearby were his set of wrist blades and a set of both throwing knives and kunais as well as his rope darts which he had bought from Tenten's shop, he had also managed to reconstruct the blow pipe and had acquired the sleeping poison and had already tested it out on several targets when he has pulled some pranks in the village.

The berserker poison was still something that Ino's mother was still looking into as it was a rather unique poison in it's own right, he had also constructed a new civilian outfits that still possessed the look of an assassin but wasn't too far from what he had been wearing.

The new look was composed of a pair of jet black pants with a dark orange outfit with a hood, while it looked somewhat similar to his old clothing it was rather new and even had the crest of the brotherhood upon the back.

However today was the day that you would be picking up his two most anticipated weapons, his new cutlasses.

XX

Tenten had been even more confused by her strange dreams ever since Naruto had walked into her family shop that day almost a month and a half ago, her father had even gone so far as to tease her about having a crush on a boy.

But whatever the reason his mere presence was enough to make her actually feel quite good and like a young woman despite all of her attempts to appear as a strong young woman who was more professional than feminine, there was just something about him that made her feel both ways when ever he was around.

Then there were the dreams that she had been having ever since she was a young girl who appeared to have been born a concubine and then rose to the rank of a master warrior who sought freedom for all in her strange country that Tenten could not recognize as being a part of the Elemental Nations.

There were times when she tried to remember the name of this young woman only to come up with a blank as if this was not being known to her just yet, as she pondered these thoughts the front door of her family's shop opened revealing none other than the young man who had brought out her more female like feelings.

"It's good to see you again Naruto, are you here to pick up your order?" she asked of him knowing that the weapons had caught her attention as well as they were of a rather unique design in the ninja world.

He nodded his head to her and pulled down his hood and gave her a warm smile as he then said, "well that's why I'm here and of course to see your lovely young face my dear and also to inquire is that offer for a simple sparring match still open?"

She then gave him a genuine smile, "Of coarse it is Naruto, now just give me a moment to go into the back and get your weapons."

He nodded his head and watched her disappear into the back of the shop with a little bit of a sway in her step that made her look all the more beautiful, as soon as she entered the back area he began to look at the rest of the shop wondering if there were any other weapons he might want to acquire this day.

He also activated his Eagle Vision to spot any kinds of weapons that might be truly unique, however he noticed out the window and on top of a nearby building were none other than a small group of ANBU who were clearly keeping an eye on.

He felt slightly insulted that they still believed they had the element of surprise on their side as they were not even bothering to hide that will, his only thoughts on the matter were a mixture of confusion and a bit of hurt feelings towards the old man whom he knew was keeping things from them but also knew that there was something else going on that had seemed to tie the Fire Shadow hands quite literally.

In his past life that was one of the things that he and many others enjoyed about being pirates and in his case in assassin they were not bound by the petty rules that had kept so many desperate for food warmth and comfort, they took what they wanted when they needed to and even still managed to retain some of their dignity and humanity towards others however there were some exceptions to this like Charles Vane.

But even he was just a man who had his own painful past to endure but that never stopped him from seeking out both freedom and fortune even if the cost was too high sometimes, the only wished that things had turned out differently in the end.

Right at that moment Tenten reentered the main area of the shop with a large box that she then sat on the counter and opened to reveal the two cutlasses in all their glory, and the look upon her face was that of a hungry wolf who spotted a new chew toy to play with.

He then picked up both weapons and tested their weight and could tell that they were perfectly balanced, he then holstered his two new blades and watched as Tenten then put on some training armor and pulled out a special blade that was designed for sparring and was built to take a lot of punishment.

He gave her a genuine smile as she then put his hood back on and two of them walked out to the small training area, her father also walked to a nearby window to watch the coming match and was curious to see what these cutlasses as the young man had called them could really do as even he was impressed by the design.

As soon as they entered the field Naruto noticed thanks to his Eagle Vision that the ANBU who had been tailing him were now in a new position to watch this fight, he just gave it a smile as he then pulled the blades out of their holsters.

The two young people stared each other down for a few seconds and then shot forward with amazing speed engaging in a deadly dance of swordsmanship, Tenten had to admit that his style seemed to be made up of two parts to this fighting style, the first was clearly been able to be extremely fast and the second part was to be able to deliver strong strikes against your opponent that the speed would enhance.

Tenten had to admit that her current fighting style was not advanced enough to deal with this kind of opponent who constantly seems to be able to anticipate her fighting style every time, each one of her attempts to hit him was successfully stopped by one of his own thrusts.

The next set of strikes eventually set her off balance and struck so hard with his next blow that the cutlasses actually delivery to actually break her practice blade in the middle.

This action not only surprised her but also the ANBU who were watching the battle, Tenten was just looking at her sword in absolute shock.

He quickly put a way his swords and walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her face getting her attention, "sorry about the sword but I had no intention of losing."

She the ANBU and her father were actually in shock at what they had just seen him do, and she eventually regained her senses working from him to her sword and then back again and said, "How did you do that?"

He then just scratched the back of his head in a thinking motion and then spoke, "While I didn't actually know it was going to do that, I was just trying to win the fight... Sorry about your sword."

She looked him in the eyes and then said, "It's alright Naruto it was just a practice sword after all."

He gave her a smile then bowed as he left the field leaving her to wonder what was really going on, her father by this point walked up and had taken the blade from her to examine it in great detail.

After examining it for a few seconds he let out a small whistle of amazement and spoke, "This was a very good practice blade able to withstand most any sorts even those that are using chakra for enhancements this blade in particular was able to withstand for a time, this is one very impressive design he has had me create."

Tenten turned to look her father in the eyes, "I know dad but what ever he did it worked extremely well."

XX

the leader of the ANBU team who had been following him throughout the day to observe him and if needed to protect him now stood before the Hokage who had listened to his entire report on what Naruto had been able to accomplish and what they had observed him doing over the last couple of weeks.

The Hokage was surprised to hear everything and then spoke, "So your team has no idea where he is both getting the money and the influence for the unique weapons?"

"No idea where he's getting them from Lord Third, we inquired to Tenten's father about the purchases and the type of weapons he's bought but."

"But what?" The old shadow asked of his soldier.

"He told us that some of the more unique weapons are now under clan secrets, we were surprised to hear this is as most of us know all about his past grades from the Academy it doesn't make any sense of how he would know this."

The old Hokage was even more curious now as he had sent to a juggling act to keep the boy saved but also to keep his family history hidden from all those who would use it not only against the boy but the village as well.

He felt the years catching up to him and knew that sooner or later the young man would want answers to his past and he would have to decide if he was going to give them to the boy or if he would take them from him.

End of C2

these chapters are a little bit smaller than some of my other stories but at the same time they're not the main storyline I'm usually working on when I'm not at work or just relaxing and having a bit of fun, this story has a unique perspective and it's something I realized I could do in small parts but would still be pretty significant in size wasn't like I was doing something that was just 1000 words I wanted there to actually be some meat story and this is like a side project that frees up my mind from time to time when I'm working on my stories.

But at the same time I really do want to make his story good and I have to admit that writing more than one is hard but at the same time some little on the go back some of your older stuff or the stuff you been working on for a while and just you know check it out see which you can change or what needs to be seen and sometimes you just have to start all over again but with this story I really thought it out for a while and I have to be honest I've been working on this one for a while but stuff like my story AC black fox has been the primary story that I've been working but at same time I have all these other stories and also these ideas that I start work and because of that sometimes I don't always update right away.

This story is special because I'm not just taking someone from the assassins Creed universe and dropping them in the ninja world you know fully trained all their equipment and a gourmet cook it fixed now in this case it's someone who's been reborn from their past life into this new one with a rather unique mission to help the world out.

Plus if these early chapters to show how he's not only you know adjusting to his past life but also adapting that life into his new unremarked he is now Naruto and not Edward anymore as he has been reincarnated but at same time he is still Edward Kimway in a way.

This means I get to merge the two characters together over time and really see how that changes everything you have the almost childlike hyper activity of Naruto and the professional soldier and assassin pirate in Edward coming to gather which should be kind of interesting upon the development of the story.

There's also a lot more going on behind the scenes with both the Hokage and the rest of the world why did the depth God say this world needed the assassins that's the question everyone has to start asking themselves.

I hope to have the next chapter to a lot faster but I'm working on a lot of things please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

C3, Appeared to be the Demon and all Man Will Submit

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Naruto set in the secret room of his apartment observing the many tools of his trade, it had taken some trial and error but he had successfully re-created his pistols and even it had improved the accuracy and loading times as well as their destructive power and range.

Unfortunately he had to admit that the error part had been quite explosive and was glad that he had used his shadow clones in the forest of death to mask his tests on this unique weapon, all in all once he was finished with the testing he had to admit that the guns came in quite handy.

But like so many things he kept them hidden knowing that one day he would use them in the real world but for the moment he was more concerned about concealing his true activities as he had noticed that the ANBU had increased their observance of him greatly.

But no matter how long they had been trying to keep an eye on him in which case he always managed to get away from them to continue his training in the Assassin ways in secret, he had to admit though that having the ANBU constantly following him had forced him to improve his stealth abilities even further than before.

He then looked at a set of clothing such as his primary battle robes and his more common civilian ropes that he planned to wear to the Academy this day.

He still had three months left before graduation then realized the time to completely change was at hand, all in all he could only hope for the best as this new day begun.

XX

many people of the village were looking at the strange young man walking through the village with a dark orange outfit with a hood on his head and only few of them even realize just who he really was, for the most part he was only hoping to get to the Academy and finish out his term.

Within only a few minutes he had made it all away to the Academy then entered getting the surprise of many of the younger students as he passed by, even the academies faculty was surprised by what they were seeing as he walked the hall to his classroom.

He had decided to arrive a little bit earlier than usual as he wanted to gauge their responses to seeing him in his new outfit, Iruka had been the first of the teachers to enter the classroom he immediately noticed the young man could and it took him just a second to realize who it was.

Iruka gave one of his favorite students a genuine smile and nod in this direction as he then went back to preparing for the days lessons, Naruto could not help but smile as well knowing that his teacher was looking forward to his little prank as well.

Within just a few minutes the rest of the class had begun to fill into classroom talking amongst themselves about what they would do once they graduated, Sasuke by this time had entered the classroom and sat in his usual spot just hoping that Naruto would act as a buffer between him and Sakura and Ino.

As he set down he then noticed a young man wearing a dark orange outfit and then came to a sudden realization just who it was let out a small chuckle as he then said to his classmate, "Decided to change your look loser?"

He just barely caught the smile on the young blonde space see then heard Naruto say, "I'm been planning this new look for some time, but I appreciated you not saying anything just yet."

Sasuke also let out a small laugh as he had secretly enjoyed some of the pranks his classmate had pulled, he simply set back and muttered "whatever" as he waited for the class to start.

Right at this moment Sakura and Ino had come running into the room with their usual contest of who would sit next to Sasuke and who would have the unfortunate honor this day of trying to get Naruto to move from his spot.

When they finally got to the spot and saw a strange young man sitting there they thought that the hyperactive blonde would not be there today until the young man in question turned to face them then he realized just who it was and realized trying to get him to move might be even harder, "Move it Naruto!"

Much to their dismay he instead put his feet on the back rest of the seat in front of him and then said, "Maybe I will but when you're blood has cooled and your more reasonable to talk to, but as it stands I think he'd rather be left alone for right now."

The two of them were in absolute shock and dumbfounded at what he had just said to them, he then turned around and faced the front of the class as the last teacher then entered the room who had a look of disgust upon his face as he looked in Naruto's general direction.

Normally Mizuki's look of disgust would normally be an enough to intimidate any normal member of the class, however Naruto was anything but normal as he had in his past life had already experienced people who were more terrifying and intimidating in every way, if this silver haired son of a bitch had ever met Blackbeard in person he would be scared to death just through intimidation alone which brought a smile to his face as he thought about it.

Oh yes this was going to be a rather interesting three months."

XX

For the most part the first half of the day had proven to be quite interesting to say the least, he had noticed that just about everyone had been keeping an eye on him and were even whispering about his sudden change in both personality and clothing.

Naruto set underneath a tree eating his lunch and watching his fellow students, he noticed that Hinata was occasionally stilling looks at him and blushing up a storm turned her face practically blood red and it was enough to make him laugh a little.

Not surprisingly he heard many others talking about him, however what he wasn't expecting to hear was the many girls now discussing who was more attractive or mysterious between him and Sasuke.

Needless to say he was a little surprised by their sudden change however he noticed that one of two of the girls like Hinata seem to be interested in boys but were also still taking their potential career quite seriously, he did however noticed that both Ino and Sakura over the last month had started to at least take certain things a little more seriously.

Within a few minutes the teachers had called the lunch recess over, but instead of returning to the classroom they were brought to the practice training grounds.

Naruto had walked over with the rest of the class and had put his hood back up hoping not to draw too much attention to himself, Iruka had a smile on his face as he called them all over them then spoke so they could all hear him, "Alright everyone were going to have a small sparring session which we will use to determine some of your skill sets."

Everyone was surprised by the comments but Naruto had a sinking suspicion that the old man was curious about his skills, he only prayed that he could get out of this without showing too many of his abilities off as some of them might worn a face-to-face with the old man.

Needless to say he breathed a sigh of relief when several students went up against each other but unfortunately he realized that some of the classes heavy hitters were still left, and unfortunately he then heard Mizuki call out his name, "Next up is Naruto and Kiba, and remember absolutely no jutsus or weapons allowed in this match."

Naruto let out a small growl and muttered a few curse words as he entered the ring, Kiba had what could only be described as a ship eating grin on his face as he realized he could humiliate the so-called class clown and also just maybe get Hinata to like him instead of Naruto.

Naruto noticed that Kiba's partner had set this battle out since the little white dog could technically be considered a weapon, Kiba however decided to taunt his opponent will bit hoping to enrage Naruto into doing something stupid and making him sloppy in the coming battle.

But for Kiba it would have absolutely no effect on his opponent, luckily for Naruto he had continued his training in the assassin arts including hand to hand combat in the area of disarming and counterattacks which Ezio was a confirmed master of.

Mizuki had a cruel smile upon his face as he then started the match hoping to see the so-called demon of the Hidden Leaf be humbled, unfortunately that plan was quickly ruined as Naruto blow after blow as if they were absolutely nothing to him at all.

Each and every strike that Kiba attempted to land upon his opponent was met with only air as Naruto continued to dodge him at every turn, the dog user in question was not seeing that his opponent was simply trying to tire him out and trying to also make him angry in the process.

Every single member of the crowd was in shock as Naruto the dead last continued to school one of the best fighters in the Academy, to the instructors and the ANBU who were watching it was clear to them that Naruto was simply playing with his opponent as the fight progressed.

Eventually Naruto became quite bored of simply dodging as he been doing this for over a full minute and decided to change tactics, within instant he grabbed one of Kiba's many wild punches and used his knowledge of the assassin arts to quickly break the young man's arm right at the elbow bending it at an unnatural angle and making it quite useless for the time being.

This was quickly followed by a strong haymaker to face breaking the young dog users nose in the process spilling blood upon the ground as his body followed, as he hit the ground he was jolted awake as he could not continue to fight in his current condition.

Naruto glanced at his villainous teacher Mizuki and simply asked of him, "Well?"

Mizuki and his fellow instructors as well as the ANBU were still surprised by what they had seen as the fight had only lasted a minute and a half, needless to say he looked between both boys and spoke in a surprised but also one that spoke volumes about his anger at being denied.

"Winner of the match, Naruto!"

Iruka was absolutely surprised by what he had just seen, he was even more shocked as he watched Naruto walked up to Kiba grabbing his broken arm and with one quick movement resetting the bones.

Kiba's cry of pain could be heard for quite a bit of distance, his face and eyes were filled with anger if you look into Naruto's face only to feel a cold chill ran down his spine, "there the doctor should be able to fix you up real good but... If you ever harassed these young girls again I will break something for more valuable to me, am I understood?"

Kiba quickly nodded his head in a positive as he watched the young man who hit once thought of as nothing more than the class clown walked away from him.

Almost every single girl was now chatting away about what they had seen including that many of them had heard what he had said, with surprise instructors more is that they had never seen moves like that before there are many years of teaching.

Certain members of the class which had once picked on him now backed away from him and a little bit of absolute fear, he looked over and noticed that one of his customers had some rather close to him instantly and spoke the words, "Troublesome!"

Naruto could only smile at his old friend, "And what would be so troublesome Shikamaru?"

"You for one thing." The lazy young boy spoke.

"I've seen him looking at girls like they are pieces of meat, it disgusts me greatly."

Shikamaru nodded his head as he had heard Ino complain once or twice about Kiba's eyes being somewhere they weren't supposed to be.

"You might have to do with his family later you know that right?" He asked.

Much to his surprise Naruto turned to face him, "Let them come... I've put up with too much over the years Shikamaru to be anyone's punching bag anymore."

"What about making them respect you?" He asked.

Naruto let out a cruel small laugh as he then spoke, "People look at me and see a fool, if you pretend to be the fool than only fools will you attract in the end but appeared to be the Shinigami and all men will submit."

Shikamaru him and his two closest friends were surprised at what they had heard him say, "And would you be the Shinigami?"

Naruto smiled at him as one of the class bullies was walking up to him to try to intimidate him despite what he had just seen him, the young assassin simply reply as he turned to face this young boy, "For my enemies, of course I'll be the devil... For them it's all a big show."

The bully however stopped dead in his tracks as the young boy he had once tormented walked forward with a sense of impending doom, the rest of the class stopped what they were doing and stared at this moment in time including the teachers.

The young bully actually started to back up a little afraid for the first-time of his victim as he had never seen this look in both in his eyes and face, "Give you a quarry or enemies something to fear, a hellish thing from some fevered dream... Put the fear of God in them and they will drop to their knees praying for death to release them from this hellish thing."

The young bully was now on his knees actually looking quite afraid as he realized his one advantage was now gone, "Please don't hurt me, I was just doing my parents told me to do!"

Naruto then grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward until they were face-to-face, "Just remember if you are your parents want to see a demon, well then I'll show you one and pray we don't fight together in that ring."

The young bully quickly nodded his head in agreement as Naruto then walked back over to Shikamru, "well I'll say that it works!"

"Of course it does." The two of them then began to watch the rest of the fights.

XX

The Third Hokage read the report that had been submitted could not help but feel even more surprised by what everyone had observed, "Unusual fighting style he possesses, however I see it's quite effective as well."

Iruka nodded his head in agreement as he then spoke, "It's clear he has training from some source but who could it be?"

The Professor as the Third Hokage was also known as ponder this question, "I don't know Iruka and frankly I'm beginning to wonder if he even has been trained by anyone else, it's possible the Fox has been training him in some way trying to keep them alive."

One of the ANBU in the room was surprised by this comment, "Are you sure my Lord would not be wiser for the Fox to try to get him to free it?"

Kakashi listened to the comments and decided to add his own two cents, "Maybe we're looking at this all wrong."

Everyone was surprised by the claimant as the third then asked, "You think there's another source behind his unusual skills?"

Kakashi nodded his head as he then said, "I do you think that something else going on remember when he was born the depth God himself was involved in the sealing of the Nine Tails Fox, what if something from that night has triggered in him."

Everyone in the room was surprised by this comment, a young woman with purple hair and an ANBU mask on and then replied, "You're saying he's like some chosen warrior or something?"

"It's possible, before he was even born Jiraiya pulled the fourth about a prophecy regarding Naruto." Kakashi said to them.

"If that's true then we are in a lot of trouble with the way the villages have been treating him." One of the ANBU said out loud.

Iruka then remembered certain events as he had entered the classroom, "There's something else, it's the way he looked at my co-teacher Mizuki."

Anko had been quiet for the most part during this meeting but decided to speak up at this moment, "That guy gives me the creeps, and considering who I am and what I do that says a whole hell of a lot."

One of the ANBU's in the room then decided to speak his own opinion about this teacher, "I do agree with the crazy snake lady, that guys bad news."

Third let his pipe and then spoke, "I have been curious about him myself as well but without evidence there's nothing we can do about him until he makes a move against the village."

The Third's son Asuma ignited his own cigarette and then spoke his mind, "That's a dangerous game to play dad, what if he gets someone else to do his dirty work for him?"

The Third understood what his son was saying, "I would like nothing better than to move against him but without compelling evidence there's nothing we can do about it, let us just pray that we catch him in a lie before goes too far and as for Naruto."

Everyone in the room was now at full attention as their leader continued to speak to them, "Keep an eye on him for the time being, it is painful that I cannot reveal anything about his past to him until he is officially a member of our forces."

Everyone agreed to that as they all left the room leaving their leader deep in thought, 'Naruto and Tenten, within the last year you two have change the most... What is going on?"

End of C3

please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

C4, Look Upon Thyself Before You Judge.

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

I am now editing the story at this time and I'm hoping to reduce some of the mistakes, I didn't get a chance to do a proofing before I published this chapter, sorry about that.

XX

It had been almost 3 months and there was just a day remaining until the graduation of Naruto's class, during this time he had been testing the village's defenses by pulling pranks and seeing just how good the ninja of the village really were.

Unfortunately it had the opposite effect in his opinion, his pranks for the most part had been harmless but were designed to attract as much attention as humanly possible.

He however might had been just a little too good as most of the time it was only a few people who were even able to spot him performing one, and to make matters worse he'd only been captured in the act about two times out of at least 30.

Despite all of this including telling the old man Hokage exactly what he was up to, the old man had yet to make any improvements on the village's security.

But today though he was going to do his great masterpiece in a manner of speaking, he had decided to do something so bold that would get everyone's attention and that was painting the Hokage monument.

Unlike his original plan which consisted of him putting nothing but graffiti on the monument he had instead decided to give it a nice paint job reflective on each of the former leaders.

The worst part is that he do most of this in broad daylight, "They really need to work on this stuff."

He then proceeded to jump off the small painting platform he was using at the time like it was nothing but thanks to his free running skills he easily reached the ground level without much trouble.

On his way to the Academy he began to hear people finally noticing his latest bit of work.

XX

The Third Hokage was calmly working on a small painting at his home when the door burst open behind him revealing one of his many ninja, "What has happened?"

"He struck again Sir, we just know it's him." The Jonin said with conviction.

"Naruto what did you do this time?" The old man wondered aloud.

XX

Naruto walked into the Academy classroom with a bit of a hop to his step and a huge smile for all to see, Ino instantly knew who had been responsible for the latest prank.

"Hi Naruto!" She shouted out for all to hear getting the rest of the class to look at him.

"Yes Ino?" He replied already having an idea what she was going to ask.

"Was that you who painted the Hokage monument?" She asked him with a big smile.

"Do you know who was responsible, but I am surprised that somebody did something to the Hokage monument?" He simply responded to her question getting a look of shock and awe but also a bit of pride knowing he would undoubtedly get away with it.

"All right class settled down." Iruka had just entered the classroom, he then said to them all trying to regain control of the situation.

Eventually the class settled down and allowed the lesson to begin, once the lessons was over he then decided to test their abilities in transformation knowing that it would be a major part of their graduation test the next day.

Iruka then motioned for the test to begin and began examining all of their transformations as he used himself as the model, not surprisingly the last person to go was Naruto, "All right Naruto just perform the transformation like everyone else okay."

Naruto however had a devilish idea come to him and then decided to not only pass but also put on a little show, everyone in the room was surprised that he had actually done as he was told for once.

Unfortunately he then pulled off his prank as he transformed into a much older man with a long black beard and set on a nearby table with his legs up on the table, the transformed young man then spoke, "All right ladies and gentlemen I'll give you Blackbeard's honest opinion."

The man then took his feet off the desk and set up straight as he looked all of the class right in the eyes and spoke once more, "You all ask me if this new Ninja and Pirate can offer you a life of riches adventure and plundered, oh yes for all of the gentleman of Fortune sailing these elemental waters he ranks among the most clever."

They then watched as the dangerous looking gentleman uncorked a bottle of drink, "There was a time I felt myself the deadliest monster sailing these sea's... But this young man."

The older gentleman then poured his drink and quickly snapped to attention at the class gathering their attention, "He's a hellish dog who feeds on trouble and turmoil, I've seen him clear the deck of water nation vessel like it was nothing... He was fighting like the devil's who possess our body and soul dressed as a man."

Every single person in the classroom from the teachers to all of the students was listening with bated breath for his next sentence, "And he's a cunning one, he knows his way around every crack and crevice of the elemental seas... So if it's fortune and fame you seek then Capt. Naruto Uzumaki is your man, only a word of warning don't go meddling in his private affairs for there's more mystery to that man... Then even I dare ask."

The older gentleman then put his empty glass down and gave them a menacing and unforgettable smile of death and destruction scaring every single one of them to no end.

As soon as the story was done he erupted in smoke revealing Naruto who was sitting in the chair and then got up and walked back to his seat as if nothing happened, one of the other students could not help but ask him a question, "Why did you do all that?"

Naruto then gave him in a devilish smile, "Because deception and lies are our bread-and-butter, besides who says the story isn't true... Yet?"

XX

The next day had come faster then Naruto had anticipated, it was the day of his graduation and he felt like showing off some of his new skills and weapons but only up to a point.

As he put his wrist blades on and then his cutlasses he then added his new set of kunai to his right thigh, he then looked at himself in the mirror and felt a strong sense of pride and also a little bit of playfulness as he then walked out of his apartment on his way to the Academy.

XX

As Naruto entered the Academy everyone present then noticed the new additions to his entire, once again he sat down beside Sasuke who could not help but notice the new additions to his equipment with a bit of a curious eye.

The Uchiha was curious about these new weapons but decided to keep to himself which would not last to long as the familiar sounds of two young girls could be heard trying to enter the room.

Even Naruto let out a curse knowing what was to come.

"They do not seem to understand that I want to be left alone right now do they, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It would seem so, do they still stock you?" He asked.

The Uchiha visibly shook which answered his question, "You have my sympathy."

"If only that would keep them from me."

Sakura and Ino were trying their hardest to make it to the seat next to their Prince charming only to see the one person who could put the fear of God into them now sitting next to him, "He's not feeling well today, maybe you could sit over there."

Sakura was in no mood to heed his warning this time, she was about to bring her fist back to deliver a strong haymaker only to watch him bring up his left arm and move his wrist just slightly which then popped out a deadly looking blade they had never seen before.

That stopped both of them and much of the class in their tracks, he then turned his head to look them in the eyes and spoke in a commanding tone, "Sit down over there or so help me I will break something you need badly."

The two girls instantly backed up and set down in the nearby seats wanting to avoid the wrath of the class clone, by this point the teachers had entered the room and begun the process to see who would graduate this day.

XX

Almost everything had been a piece of cake for Naruto as he passed test after test, the hand-to-hand combat part of the tests have been most interesting to him as he had to fight Mizuk this time.

All and all it had just reinforced his opinions that Mizuk was not a good soul as he tried everything in his power permanently injure Naruto, but there were two things he hadn't counted on.

The first being that he had a faster than normal regenerative ability and the second being that he wasn't some fresh from the Academy Genin, no he had once been a man who had sailed the seven seas and helped bring empires to their knees long ago and had proven his metal as the young Assassin as well as a father.

No Mizuk did not face a mere child he faced a hardened warrior who had seen too many battles and had lost too many friends to count, his own struggles in his new life had been enough to break some men beyond repair turning them into mere villain's.

Luckily he was not most men, as Blackbeard had once said the sea had hardened them and make them strong and they had danced with death not as an insult to its power but as a show of respect.

That was something Mizuk would never understand as he tried blow after blow to break bone and tear flesh, despite the fact that weapons were allowed he had defeated his so-called teacher without even breaking a sweat even after this men had seen only a fraction of his fighting style it's still been more than a enough to try to predict some of his moves.

Yet his enemy had refused to do this or even to think it was a smart move to consider, arrogance seemed to be this man's trade and stock in life and it cost him dearly.

The last move that Naruto had used had sent Mizuk flat on his back hard feeling every muscle screaming out in agony and the force of the impact, to add insult to injury Naruto quickly activated his wrist blades and sent it right towards his corrupt teachers throat sopping mere inches delivering a death blow.

Iruka had been surprised by how one-sided the battle had been and not in his old friends favor, he was even more surprised that Naruto had clearly been the one in control the whole time.

Mizuk could not believe that this young man had so easily defeated him and was now holding a strange blade to his throat, the young man in question held his wrist blade as still as possible, "You will yield."

But before Mizuk could even say the word the match was called in the young boy's favor, "Winner Naruto."

Everyone was surprised by the turn of events as the young men retracted his strange weapon from his corrupt teachers throat and walked back to the crowd without a care in the world, Mizuk however knew that word of this humiliating defeat would spread like wildfire through the village.

XX

Several more parts of the exam came and went without a problem however it was the last part he was concerned with, this part would test his abilities with Jutsu's such as the famous clone techniques which he was terrible at.

However after reading his parents notes he now understood why they were so difficult for him to do, his chakra was so unusually high that it made it difficult for him to perform such low level Jutsu's as a simple clone nearly impossible for him to even perform due to the fact that he lacked the necessary control.

But on the other end of the spectrum Jutsu's like the shadow clones were very easy for form due to their high energy levels required just to make them, they would also become far more effective in time with his increased control, the Academy was obviously not the best place to learn control of one's abilities as you might think.

Purpose of the Academy was to get the basics down and learn as well as much of the village's history, the problem was special cases like himself were often ignored or penalized just because they needed the extra help which would explain why it had taken them three times trying to graduate because of the same damn move.

As he stood before his teachers he could feel the tension near knowing that he still lacked the control to make a simple set of clones, however knew there was always a way around without revealing his last remaining trump card.

The first move they asked him to perform was the transformation Jutsu and transforming into Iruka and then perform the second move teleporting himself with his teacher without them ever even knowing it.

It wasn't until the transformation was lifted that Mizuk realized he was sitting next to the student and not his old friend, Naruto then got out of the seat surprising them both to to spot back in the main part of the exam room.

Iruka was surprised by what he had just seen and experienced, he then took his seat once more and spoke to his young student with a sense of hope, "Alright Naruto all you have to do to graduate is perform the clone technique let us see what you can do?"

Naruto gave him a genuine smile as he then performed the necessary hand seals and within a few seconds the entire room was filled with white smoke obscuring their entire vision, within 2 seconds the smoke had receded revealing in entire room filled with nothing but Narutos.

They all looked to teachers trying to gauge their responses, Mizuk was absolutely furious knowing that his coming plan was ruined beyond repair.

Iruka however was absolutely surprised then let out a huge smile as he then handed one of the headbands for the symbol of the hidden leaf on it over to his favorite student, Naruto eagerly accepted the headband and gave his mentor a simple bow that he then walked out of the room but kept an eye on Mizuk knowing that there was something very wrong with this man.

XX

once outside he could hear the many parents congratulating their children on passing the exam and could not help but think on his own set of parents both in his past life and in his present, however it was the chatter of to women that caught his attention, "I can't believe it past."

"Don't say anymore you know the law." Another spoke trying to keep her friend out of trouble.

Naruto shook his head and let out a chuckle at their antics knowing that humans still had a long way to go, he decided to go to his favorite food stand and pick up some ramen soup knowing that it was one of his favorite foods this new world.

The owners of the store in particular were good people and did not judge him like others did, at this moment Iruka set down beside him and also made his own order, "You are just full of surprises Naruto."

Naruto finished eating his first ball and turned to his first real Sensei in this world and then spoke, "Will, I do what I can with what I got Sensei."

Iruka could only let out a laugh at hearing this, "Will I suppose that's true, so are you looking forward to your team placement?"

"I really can't say right now Sensei, a lot of people in the class still look at me as the dead last and not worth their time." He said with a bit of regret in his voice.

"They just don't see the young man I see, and I know that you keep things to yourself... I suppose you have a right to." His old Academy teacher said in a sympathetic voice knowing how true it was.

Naruto let out a chuckle at hearing this and then said, "You have no idea how true that is Sensei, one could say that my struggles have not really begun."

His teacher gave him a simple smile as he took a bite of his own ramen but turned his head as the sound of footsteps approached reveal a young girl with bonds on the side of her head, "It's been a long time Tenten?"

The young girl gave a simple smile and bowed to her former sensei, "It is a pleasure to see you again as well Iruka Sensei, Naruto can I have a talk with you?"

He nodded his head and finish his meal, Iruka finished his meal as fast as he could knowing that he wanted to keep an eye on these two after what the Hokage had been saying.

XX

The two teens walked down the street together talking about a few things as they came upon his apartment, "Would you like to come up real quick?"

She gave him a smile and walked up behind him as they entered the building, it did not take long to get to his apartment and he opened it revealing that it was pretty large but also modest all things considering.

Tenten had to admit that the apartment was pretty clean except for the amount of ramen containers that littered the garbage can, but what surprised her was not seeing any of the weapons or armor they had help him develop.

He noticed looking around and suddenly had an epiphany and decided to see if it would be accurate, he then began to speak to her in Chinese which got her attention.

"How do you know that language?" She asked surprised.

Naruto nodded his head knowing that he had found at last his fellow Assassin, "I learned that on my travels in the Caribbean Tenten, or should I say Shao Jun."

To say that she was speechless would be an understatement, she had never told anyone about those strange dreams or memories she had experienced, "I thought they were just dreams, and what you mean you travel to the Caribbean I have never heard of such a place?"

"Maybe not in this world but it is real, like you I lived a past life now here I am." he said to her.

She was quite surprised by this revelation, "So that memory of my meeting the Death God was real, but there is still so much I do not know."

He walked over to the secret room and opened it and motioned for her to follow him in, once inside he put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes as he then said, "They will come in time, certain events that have happened to me have sped things up considerably."

She nodded her head in agreement but then watched as his features change to that of surprise and then anger, "What's wrong?"

She watched as he quickly put on his armor and began to outfit himself with all of his equipment and weaponry, he then turned to her and said, "I had some shadow clones keeping an eye on Mizuki, he just met up with eight unknown ninjas with what looks like a musical note on their headbands... They have also just kidnapped the Hokage's grandson and are going to use him to take the forbidden scroll."

Needless to say her eyes were now as wide as they could be, he then handed her some spare rope darts and then spoke not only getting her attention but also her mindset as an Assassin, "We have to move fast and without alerting them which means no chakra, can you do this?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Good now please try to keep up." With this said he then closed the secret room and literally jumped out of the window landing on the nearby roof top making his way towards the Hokage tower.

XX

Mizuki and his cohorts and force their way into the Hokage's office and stared upon the face of an old man who had not yet given up on life and by that decree looked ready to rip their throats out.

"You have got a whole lot of nerve doing this you traitor!" The old man said standing to his full height which despite his age still gave him an air of danger among other things.

"Now now, we wouldn't want your blood pressure to go through the roof now would we or for your grandsons blood to stain the carpet now would we?" He said without a care in the world as he held the rather large knife to the young boys throat to make his point even more apparent.

"If you would be so kind as to endorse my curiosity as to why you are doing this?"

Mizuki engaged in a devilish laugh and then spoke, "Why not, I've been waiting a long time to do this... After all the pay from your fallen student was more than enough to start a new life and live quite comfortably."

"I know who you speak of and I know he will never fulfill his end of the bargain." The old man said hoping to find some way to save his grandson.

"I rather doubt that, now give us the forbidden scroll and your grandson can live."

Much to his surprise the young boy began to try to fight for his freedom, "Don't do it grandpa."

Mizuki however quickly held the boy tight hurting him in the process and then put the blade against his throat actually drawing a small bit of blood to make his point even more.

"Yes please Lord Third do resist us and then watch us kill this little brat before your eyes, that way you can mourn another family member you have lost."

The ANBU knew they could do nothing without endangering the horrible grandsons life, however they quickly watched two individuals come flying through the window of the office taking the occupants in the room by storm and surprise.

Naruto had activated his wrist blades and had double assassinated the first two members of the rogue ninjas, he quickly followed this up by dodging the attack of the next one and then stabbing him in the back right where his long was preventing him from screaming out.

Tenten quickly joined the fight unleashing a swarm of weapons which then embedded themselves into three of the other rogue ninjas killing them in a matter of seconds, the two of them then closed on the last two members and without much as a word they cut them down in a matter of seconds.

Mizuki was by this point now very afraid knowing that the boy was his only to get out of here, "Come any closer and the boy dies!"

Naruto quickly made a gesture for everyone stop and realized he had a way to end this, "So you hide behind a child, it just goes to show you that he's not a very good ninja or man."

Mizuki had a look of pure fury upon his face, "You don't know anything about me."

Naruto had already reached behind his back and pulled one of his guns out and ready it for use, all he needed now was a clean shot with his opponent distracted and yet the perfect idea how to do it.

"You I know that your a coward and that you couldn't even beat the so-called demon of this village, you're so weak and now you face an assassin which you know nothing about." He said mockingly.

"When I'm done with all of you I'm going to kill that kid as well."

That was all Naruto needed as he then quickly pulled down his hood revealing his face to everyone and getting the shocked reaction from his opponent he was counting on, "Say hi to the Death God for me."

Mizuki never got a chance to question the young man's sentence as with a blur of motion there was a loud sound of thunder that echoed throughout the office, Mizuki however felt a strong pain entered his throat and exit leaving behind a massive hole which absolutely stunned him.

Not wasting a second Naruto rushed his former teacher and quickly relieved him of his captive and then drove his right wrist blade: into the man's chest as a both fell to the ground.

Mizuki suddenly found himself in a strange place yet all the pain was still there as he looked up into the young boys eyes, "What is going on?"

"You're dying, that's going on... And I know your going to have a lot to answer for in the next world."

"I did what I thought was right, I am after all a ninja."

Naruto looked at him with pity, "That may be but you don't hurt those closest to you, that is all you have done... May you find peace in the next world, down among the dead."

With this said Mizuki finally passed away and the strange environment and ended from their point of view, to everyone else it was like the two of them had just of them had a conversation which made almost no sense since the injured party shouldn't have been able to say a word.

The old Hokage looked at Naruto with a bit of wonder as he helped his grandson up, "There you go kid, oh and by the way there is no easy path to the position of Hokage... It is something that must be earned so practice hard and I will be seeing you again."

"You promised boss?" The young boy asked.

"Count on it, now if you will all excuse me I feel like taking a bit of a stroll... Oh and old man." He said which get the Hokage's attention.

"We are going to have a very long talk, count on it." With this said he then jumped out the window in a leap of faith which surprised all of them.

They watched as he simply got out of the hey been given a salute and then proceeded to use free running up the side of a building and disappeared from sight.

He eventually made it to a high point and began to look at the village like never before, you know that the world would be a far different place as his order was soon to begin to return and hope and freedom but once again be among the people.

in the background the theme song to the assassins Creed series by Lindsey Stirling begins playing in the background complete with its unique vocals.

UBISOFT and Shonen Jump presents

A FanFiction story by

GhostCrystal

ASSASSIN'S CREED LAZARUS

End of C4

it's been a while since I was able to finish this chapter, black Fox was proving a little harder than I thought it was going to be but at the same time I didn't want to give up on this one.

I also felt it might be a good idea to do the whole presenting thing with titles and all that, as for the song I found it on YouTube and have to admit it's pretty good it's also the closest to the song from AC2 called Ezio's family with some variation of this type of music been used for almost all of the openings of the games that commit it's a good sounding type of song to.

So he's finally revealed himself as an assassin and I hope everybody likes how I dealt with Mizuki knowing full well that the fallen student will prove to be a problem later on.

As always please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

C5, A Tall With The Wise Fire Shadow

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

Please note that I just got the new games in the assassins Creed series and will be doing too much writing for a time, plus they'll have some definite inspiration for new things in my stories as well.

XX

For Naruto everything had changed after that night when he had finally revealed himself as an Assassin to the people of the village and the next day have been spent simply trying to get everything in order.

For one he'd taken a simple picture for his ninja ID and had originally had a rather unorthodox idea with a great deal of face paint added into the mix but had instead opted for his hood cover much of his face.

He now sat across from the Third Hokage who was at this moment looking the photo and paper work over with a fine tooth comb, the Third then took his pipe from his mouth blowing out some smoke and looked the young Assassin in the eyes, "To be honest I was expecting something a little more extreme?"

"Whoever said I wasn't planning on something like that, but I opted for this instead." The young boy said getting a look of surprise from the older man.

The Third then put the paperwork down to be filed but knew that there was a tough conversation coming, "Now that is out of the way we have much to discuss do we not?"

Naruto pulled down his hood and look the old man in the eyes but the look upon his face was something that the old man had only seen in battle hardened veterans would have and had seen to much death and loss.

"That works both ways old man." He simply replied.

"I suppose it does, what do you want to know?"

Naruto leaned forward and looked the old man in the eyes studying them carefully looking for a hint of deception, "Why have you done so much to keep certain things hidden even from me old man?"

The Third added honestly been expecting this question for a long time, "Where to even begin, how much do you even know?"

Naruto gave the older man a look and then spoke, "I know who my mother and father are and I know that I am living in their apartment."

"So you have discovered the secret room, but that still does not explain how you know of them?" The old man asked.

"Some time ago all of my past life memories returned to me like a dam breaking, I even remember parts of my birth." Naruto said as he then noticed the look of shock upon the old man's face.

"You were reincarnated... Let me guess the Death God had something to do with it."

Naruto let out a laugh at that and then spoke, "You could say that, some time ago they said I woke up with all of my past memories and knowledge and of coarse who my parents are and of my burden."

The old man was at a loss for words at hearing this, "Have you met the Fox yet?"

"Not yet, I've had other things on my mind as you can tell."

The Third then let his pipe into a puff as he then decided to ask his next question, "You mean like the unique robes you are wearing as well as the weapons you had manufactured."

Naruto smiled at this and let out a laugh as he then decided to explain, "That's one way of putting it yes, do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn." Naruto him cleared his throat and began his long story.

"The best way to tell my story is from the beginning I assume, I was born a wool merchant who dreamed of being more eventually fell in love with a beautiful woman."

The Third wished he had a bucket of popcorn right now as you know this was just the beginning it was getting good, "Eventually though a war broke out which threatened everything we knew and I saw in opportunity to gain riches, to do that I became a privateer which is like a legal pirate."

Naruto noticed that he still had the old man's undivided attention and continued, "So I set out to sea to earn my fortune only to watch the war into too soon and be stranded in a place called the Caribbean, the Kings who sent us do their fighting for them did not care about the consequences of their actions by just leaving us there... That change very soon when we really did become pirates."

"And then?" The old man asked.

"On one of the attacks we were doing against a small naval fleet I met a man named Duncan who had just betrayed his order or riches and wealth, was during this time that I first met the group I would become a part of... The Assassins." He said remembering everything that had happened.

"It's a long time for me to realize what was at stake, eventually I join the order and did everything I could to supper group that wanted to control everything and make humanity into nothing more than a bird safe and sound inside a gilded cage with no freedom... That's no way for anyone to live."

The old man understood what he was saying all too well, "I have experienced similar things from people who thought they knew better but they only brought more suffering in the end."

Naruto understood what you'll man was saying to him and continued with his story, "By the time I was done with them I had suffered so much, there was not a person I loved standing beside me any more than those that I loved like my wife had long since passed on from this world... At least my daughter Jenny was safe."

The old man was glad he had not been drinking anything at that moment, "You had a daughter?"

"Yes and some years later when I remarried I also had a son, when he was still very young he watched me been murdered by evil men and then here I am in this world now."

"It's an Incredible story Naruto, you mentioned assassins what are they in this world of your past life?" The old man asked hoping for a clarification.

"In that world they are group of ancient warriors and in many ways similar to us ninja, but they lived by a creed and a set of tenants."

"What are they, I must admit I am curious." The old man asked.

Naruto could only smile at his surrogate grandfather and then spoke, "Nothing is true, everything is permitted... We work in the shadows to serve the light, we are Assassins."

The old Hokage wrestled with his mind trying to understand what the young man had said to him, "What does it mean, and what are these tenants?"

"Well first the tenants, the first tenant of the creed stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent."

The old man was surprised by the first tenant having to admit not many of his own ninja could refrain from killing innocent people from time to time on the battlefield and sometimes by accident.

"The next tenant is, become one with the crowd use them to mask you to become one of them and strike... In that world is where the term the blade in the crowd came from."

The old man had to admit that he was at a loss for words trying to figure out what all this meant, "And the final tenants, do not compromise the Botherhood."

The old man was surprised by everything that he had heard but yet could not figure out first parts of the creed, "I understand the tenants but?"

"You still can't figure out what to creed means can you?" Naruto asked him.

But before the Third could ask any more questions the door to his office burst open revealing his grandson running in only to trip on the scarf around his neck falling to the ground and looking up at the still sitting Naruto, the young boy then pointed at him and shouted for all to hear, "You tripped me didn't you?"

The young boy then got a good look at who he was accusing and suddenly had a bit of fear remembering just who this was and felt a bit ashamed, Naruto on the other hand rose to his feet and picked the boy up by his shirt to bring him to eye level and then reached out with his other hand to hold the scarf in front of the boys face.

"Here's what you should be pointing at, it's just a little too long for the kind of work we do." The young boy could only nod his head in understanding as he then thought about what had happened.

"Sure thing boss." He then said in a happy tone just as his personal teacher entered the room and took one look at Naruto not bothering to hide his discussed that the person before him.

"Let the the honorable Grandson go you monster." He then watched as Naruto rolled his eyes at him and then put the boy down and quickly went for some hand signs and then turned into one of the most beautiful women they had ever seen in their lives standing both the tutor and the Hokage who then want flying back in a spray of blood from their noses.

The boy was absolutely stunned, "How did you do that?"

Naruto just gave him his trademark smile as he then began to walk out of the room, "Trade secret kid, oh and old man."

The Third had quickly recovered from the pranksters surprise attack, "Yes?"

"We well finish this conversation a bit later until then." Naruto then turned and exited the room without a care in the world but kept his senses on high.

The boy looked his grandfather in the eyes pointing at the young man which had left and simply asked, "Who was that grandpa, he's so cool."

The old man could not help but let out a laugh at hearing this, "It's a long story Konohamaru but let's just say that he's more than a he appears to be, but wow what a Jutsu."

"You sound like a pervert grandpa?" The young boy asked.

The old Hokage could not help but laugh at that, "You'll understand when you are older, until then just go out and play for bit but don't wander off okay."

The young boy let out a sigh and nodded his head as he exited the room not even bothering to look at his fallen teacher who was just know getting up from the surprise attack.

XX

Naruto simply walked the village thinking of everything that had recently happened on his way to his favorite restaurant, as he glanced in a window noticed that a box painted like a rock was following him and not doing a very stealthy job of it either.

'This kid needs some serious guidance, he keeps this up he's not going live very long out in the field.' He thought as he watched the box following him as he went about his business.

Eventually he entered the Ramen stand and set down at his usual spot for and looked up into the face of a much older gentleman who was making from scratch a fresh batch of noodles, the older man looked up and noticed one of his favorite customers had just walked in and decided to take his order.

"Hey Naruto I heard you graduated from the Academy." The old man said with a smile.

Naruto pulled back his hood revealing a smiling face as he then reply, "Yep I did, it wasn't easy but was worth it in the end."

"I'll bet it was, so what will it be today and to celebrate your graduation I give you one bowl for free." He said making his point quite clear that only one.

"Sounds reasonable, I'll have a super beef and a farmers delight." He said looking at the menu knowing that there was nothing on this menu that would not hit a spot with someone.

The old man quickly wrote down the order and got to work preparing them and then noticed just outside of his food stand was an oddly colored box with what looked like eyes looking at them.

"As seen a lot of strange things but that box has gotten be one of the weirdest things I've seen in a while." The old man said noticing a look on his customers face.

"The kid has no comprehension of the word stealth or its meaning for that matter, personally I blame his teacher." Naruto said as he took a sip of tea.

The old man was surprised by the comment but then realized that his young customer knew the kid was there all along, "So who is it?"

"The Hokage's grandson." He simply stated noticed the look of surprise upon the old Cook's face.

"That's the kid you saved right?" He simply asked only to get a nod of the head.

"What are you thinking old man?" He asked with a bit of a devilish streak in him.

The old man finish preparing the first bowl and put before his customer as he then leaned forward and said, "Maybe he wants to learn from you."

Naruto just laugh at that and then picked out a spare chopstick, "Well let's see what he wants then."

Naruto then through the chopstick at the box which then was sent flying into the air revealing the young boy inside looked both shocked and amazed and then ran into the stand and sit next to the young assassin.

"That was so cool, I knew you were a great ninja." The young boy said.

Naruto then decided to burst his bubble a little bit knowing that a little bit of reality could do them some good, "Kid anybody could see you wearing just a box, in fact once or twice I thought I saw a dog debating whether or not to use you as a restroom."

Konohamaru was actually surprised by the statement then realized as he looked back at the box that some of his tactics seemed a little childish.

Naruto then added the kid on the back and then spoke, "Don't get me wrong kid you have potential, but what you need right now is the proper guidance."

The young boy was surprised by the statement as he thought that his grandfather had given him the best teacher around, "But my teacher says that I'm doing fine and that he can teach me all the shortcuts to being Hokage."

"And was just the same guy who flew back in a spray of blood from his nose at seeing my sexy Jutsu, which I might add was created to deal with perverts." He asked the boy who was at a loss for words.

"Yeah that was him." He simply replied.

The young boy then had a sudden idea, "What if you were to teach me that Jutsu?"

Naruto was surprised by the boy's idea and realized that if the boy had the potential to be a member of the brotherhood or just a good ninja he could test as well as hopefully drill into the boy the importance of staying alive.

"If I teach you it won't be easy and there is no shortcut okay." He said noticing the surprised look on the boy's face.

"But my teacher said there's always shortcuts?"

"For some shortcut is a quick and easy path yes but, but it does not carry the hardships and the trials the other way carries with it which prepare you for everything to come." He said noticing the look of surprise on the boy's face.

Even the old Ramen ship was surprised by this statement and had a huge smile upon his face, Naruto then decided to ask a another question, "So why did you storm into your grandfather's office like you did anyways?"

"I want to be the Hokage so everyone would see me is me and not the grandson of the great Third." He said.

Naruto could not help but let out a laugh at hearing this, "I see where you're coming from, but you have to remember that being the Hokage is a very big responsibility and there is no quick and easy path... In fact before you try that try to make people see you for you and not the other way around."

The young boy was actually surprised by the words and felt a great deal of confidence knowing that his ambition was possible, Naruto then looked at the old chef and said, "You think you can give him a bowl of soup as well?"

The old chef nodded his head as he prepared a simple bowl for the young boy knowing that he could build his grandfather later as he still had a business to run, "No problem, oh and kid just remember he'll be the next Hokage at this rate so you will have a bit of competition or you'll take the position when he steps down."

The young boy was surprised to hear this but before he could even make a sound or declare that he was this young man's eternal rival a group of men entered the restaurant with a look of greed about them.

"I've let you think about it long enough old man, I think it's high time you pay me what you owe me." The man in the center said as his two bodyguards exited the restaurant knowing that there and employer could take care of himself.

The old chef at a look of defiance about him now, "I don't owe you anything and I never agreed to your so-called protection, you may have people on civilian counsel who cover for your ass I'm not one of them."

The young man had not even noticed the two customers as he continued to talk, "You're going to pay for that one old man, maybe I'll send some my boys pay your daughter a visit."

"You do that and you're leaving in a body bag, I will fight you if I have to." The old chef said keeping one of his meat Cleaver's in hand.

The the young fool hadn't even noticed was sitting at the bar as the young assassin just waiting for the right opening to make his move, "I can kill you right here right now and take everything you own and not even that pathetic old demon loving Kage can do anything to stop."

Konohamaru felt extremely angry hearing this pathetic excuse of a man insult his grandfather only to watch the demeanor of his future teacher suddenly change as Naruto pulled his hood up concealing his face and with one lightning fast movement punched the for right out of the stand.

Everyone outside of the restaurant had gathered to watch was happening knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop this man as his family had too much power, only to watch him flying out of the restaurant.

As he got back to his feet he then noticed the dark orange hooded young man walking out without a care in the world, the young man could not help but feel enraged as he brought out a long knife and walked calmly forward hoping to kill this young man.

Naruto quickly activated his left wrist blade and waited for the young fool make he's fatal mistake, with one swing of the long knife Naruto performed a simple dock and then brought his left arm up in a slashing motion cutting the man's throat open and continued on towards his companions were shocked at what they had just seen as there appeared to be no knife or Kunai in his hands.

Of the three remaining bodyguards the two at the front then ran at the young assassin only to be picked apart by the young man who used his wrist blades to their deadliest efficiency.

The last member of this entourage was beyond scared as Naruto then pointed back at the stand to reveal the Hokage's grandson absolutely transfixed at what he had just seen, the remaining bodyguards however got the message that there boss had picked worst possible moments to try to assert his power.

Naruto then pointed out the many ANBU who now surrounded him.

"Tell the old man I said hi guys and I think the first guy I took out is still live." The lead ANBU nodded her head and proceeded to round up the survivors and bodies as she watched the young boy who had the movements of a trained killer with a purpose walking back into the stand to finish his meal.

"That was cool, how did you do that?" He asked.

Naruto motioned for them to sit down as he then said, "Only good time young boy for now let's just eat and talk about your training schedule with me as well as her old teacher."

That teacher was ready to spring into action to protect his charge but had to admit his opinion of the orange wearing blonde was slowly changing.

End of Chapter 5.

This chapter was a little bit of a challenge to write for me as I had to get certain things started and prepared for future entries, also I want to do something a little different with his first real interaction and meeting with Konohamaru.

I also thought it was a good idea to show that there are people who seemed to act like Templars in this new world and will be willing to do anything to get their power, hopefully I won't have too many problems writing the next chapter but at the moment I'm probably going to take a small hiatus from writing as I have just gotten the two new games and really really want play them.

At the same time I haven't given up on my other stories like Assassins Creed Black Fox but admit that it'll take some time as this new chapter has already gone through a couple of rewrites and that was even before the games came out but I'm hoping to have the next chapter which will probably also be a two-parter out by sometime in December if everything goes according to plan.

But I have to admit with what I have played of the new games they've given me a lot of new ideas as well for both stories, please read and review and play unity and rogue because they are so cool.


	6. Chapter 6

C6, For Whom the Bell Tolls

"Talking." 'Thoughts.'

XX

Personal Diary Entry 1.

I'm beginning to wonder what the hell the old man has been smoking when he thought of my team, seriously what has he been smoking and should I be really worried.

I don't know what it was but something was just telling me that this day was going to be rather bad call it a hunch if you will, when I arrived at the classroom for team assignment I was hoping beyond hope I would get anybody other than these two.

Now I really don't have anything wrong with Sasuke per se, I can understand him a little bit and about his desire for revenge and as he puts it being an avenger because what happened to his family.

Even though this will make him extremely hard to work with, it's still doable in all honesty.

However our other teammate leaves much to be desired, I don't know what it is about Sakura that upsets me more maybe it's her brash attitude thinking she's always right or the fact she tries to hit me.

Keyword being tried.

Or maybe it's because the fact that she's always so damn loud, when I was a pirate in my past life I had met monkeys who were more quiet than she could even dream of being.

Again what the hell is he smoking, personally I kind of want to try some of it if it's really that good.

Of course they're not the only problem, then there's our so-called sensei Kakashi Hatake.

First of all let me get this out in the open about this guy... He's always late, and I don't mean by just a few minutes either it's like hours.

I mean I had to sit in that classroom listening to her trying to get into his pants and bugging him for a date almost every 5 min.

After the first I'd say 10 times my nerves were beginning to wear thin, and I could tell it wasn't just me either.

The other Sensei's and their Students left with in 10 min. of arriving, however we would spend another two hours waiting for this man... I even set a trap for him and he fell for it not a good first impression.

He simply muttered something about hating our guts and then told us to meet him on the roof, once we arrived he decided to get to know us by having us introduce our selves.

Leave it to Sakura to ask him to go first as an example, the results we only learned his name... Seriously his name that's it.

After that was done we then introduced ourselves to him and proceeded to give each other as intimidating as we could looks, I could tell he was definitely not impressed.

After all of these pleasantries were done he then proceeded to inform us that although we had managed to officially graduate from the Academy our position as ninjas of this village was still not certain, he then proceeded to inform us that we still had one more test as a squad to undertake which unfortunately had a rather large dropout and or failure rate.

He then proceeded to tell us we needed to be at a certain training ground at about 9 AM, his last parting words to us before leaving was not to eat breakfast as we might puke.

As soon as he was gone the other two then proceeded to inform me not to screw things up for them, but I had no intention of following the orders of someone who couldn't even afford to be on time.

Something told me I needed to be extra careful tomorrow as I had no clue what he is planning.

End of Journal Entry.

XX

Naruto awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for whatever the day had planned for him, unlike his so-called Sensei's advice he decided to have a good meal remembering his time as a pirate and how important food had been to not only himself but his crew.

He also hated to admit that we had spent so much time trying to get everything ready for his first team assignment as a ninja that he barely had any time to speak with Tenten, of course this was even more complicated as they had just been sent on a two-week mission to deal with both escort and band removal.

He had also decided that he would also use all of his equipment and clothing for this day, he just had a feeling that he was going to need all the help he could get.

As soon as he was finished with the morning routines he then exited the apartment on his way towards the training ground that his Sensei had told them about yesterday, he however decided to take his time knowing that his Sensei would be quite late in all honesty.

He thought about paying a visit to Tenten to inquire about what she had gone through with her final exam as a Genin but ultimately decided against that as the tests might be completely different, he hated not knowing what was to come but had to admit his biggest concern was for his teammates.

Eventually he arrived at the training ground and did everything within his power to remain undetected, unfortunately this meant he had to wait for another hour and a half before his Sensei made an arrival.

Sakura shouted for all to hear that he was late but at least that he was here unlike their other teammate, Kakashi could only give that weird eyes smile he does as he pointed up to the tree.

The two of them couldn't figure out what was going on at first but then they looked up only see their other teammate in rather unusual clothing who was eating an green apple up in the tree.

Naruto took a big bite out of the Apple and looked down at them and waved, the two of them were surprised that he had been there for some time and they hadn't even noticed him at all.

Sakura also couldn't believe that he had eaten something despite what they're Sensei had told him not to do, "Are you trying to get us to fail this exam you idiot!"

"As I recall Sakura he never made it in order, it was in all honesty more of a suggestion that we should follow to have an easier time... But personally for me I work better on a full stomach what about you?" he said to them noticing their sudden look of realization at his words.

Kakashi on the other hand realized that things were about to get a rather interesting and that this test would not be like the others, he then proceeded to calm them down and took out a simple clock she then set to noon.

As soon as Naruto jumped down from the tree finishing the Apple in the process and throwing it into a set of bushes for the animals feast on whatever was left that Kakashi then proceeded to pulled out 2 bells for them to see, "Now the objective of this test is to get the bells from me before time runs out, and whoever does not have a bell will be sent back to the Academy."

Sakura then used her natural talents to observe one critical factor, "But Kakashi Sensei there are only two bells?"

He then receipted to give them another one of those weird eye smiles once more and spoke, "That's right you see no matter what one of you is going back to the Academy, so with that said you better come at me with the intent to kill or otherwise you will never stand a chance."

Naruto then noticed the look of absolute terror and confusion upon his teammates face and came to a startling conclusion based upon his own knowledge, 'This makes almost no sense at all why does he want us fighting each other, then again now that I think about it none of us would stand a chance against him on our own... he wants us to work together as a team, but he's not making it too easy to figure out and with my teammates inflated egos this is going to be an absolute nightmare to pass.'

As the ramifications of what was going to happen this day began to hit home he realized how much trouble they were going to be in this day, of course they're rather dumb and late Sensei then decided to add a couple of words he was going to come to regret.

"Now than to pass this part of the exam you had better come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise you will never pass this exam." then Naruto got an idea, the pirate ninja assassin got a wonderful awful idea!

'Oh I know just what to do!'

Naruto then gave a rather creepy smile which put his so-called teammates on edge, "And with that said the test begins now."

As soon as he said this the other two immediately went into hiding using the surrounding trees and foliage to their advantage however Naruto simply stood his ground instead of running hoping to get a feel for his Sensei before unleashing himself like a loose cannon.

Of course what the so-called Sensei then did next totally made him lose quite a bit of respect for this particular Jonin, instead of even trying to take his one remaining student as a even somewhat credible threat he then proceeded to pull out a small Orange book.

Naruto knew better than most that this was a porn novel which had gotten many man beat up by their significant other, considering his past life and the fact that he did indeed have quite a bit of respect for the opposite sex and that he also had a daughter in said past life did not make him a particular fan of these novels in the slightest.

In all honesty it had actually made him want to join many of the females who then proceeded to beat the living crap out of the many perverts in this village, "What the hell are you doing, are you seriously reading a porn novel during this test?"

"Of course I am Naruto besides I want to see what happens next, after all I doubt you'll be much of a threat." Naruto then proceeded to roll his eyes at hearing this knowing full well he wasn't about to hold back, not anymore.

Naruto then made up to 20 shadow clones knowing with what he had planned they were going to come in quite handy, they then proceeded to start singing a sea shanty about his old mentor.

"Teach met his fate on the shores of Carolina, a challenge ran out across the waves, "it's a damn good day to die."

Kakashi continue to read his book not thinking much about what was going to happen but had to admit he found this strange song rather intimidating and was wondering where his potential student had learned it, however it was the amount of smoke which came from a summoning seal that caught his attention next.

When Kakashi looked up from his book he was rather shocked to see a very strange kind of weapon that was almost as big as his student, several of the clones were no meaning the strange weapon and aiming right at him and without warning they quickly fired strange object.

If it had not been for Kakashi's many years of being in active combat he would've surely been hit by the projectile, fortunately for him he was able to get out of the way just in time as the cannonball then impacted a tree breaking it into two pieces sending splinters everywhere in the process.

One of the clones could not help but let out a laugh, "Shiver me timbers he moved, now let's see if he can keep reading that book boys."

Every single one of them then began to pull out their guns and take aim at their wannabes Sensei, Kakashi then proceeded to take this particular student as a little bit more of a threat as the guns began to fire.

Kakashi quickly took cover behind a nearby tree only to watch the tree being ripped apart as the bullets impacted several of them whiz by as well, Kakashi did not immediately hear any noise and then looked back only to see that not only was the large weapon gone but so were all of the Naruto's as well.

Of course what Kakashi wasn't expecting was for his rather unusual student to be trying to recruit the others to join him so they could get those bells, of course like he thought their egos were a little too big stating that they could either get them on their own or that in the case of Sakura that her brooding Knight would get it for her.

Once again he found himself wondering how she even gotten this far, he then decided to simply stand back and watch the show is they decided to try to do everything on their own.

Sasuke was the first one to nearly get his hand on one of the bells and prove that at least the two males were not to be taken lightly, unfortunately Sakura turned out to be easy prey to a rather simple allusion technique which took her out of action for just a little bit of time.

Naruto eventually came across what appeared to be the bells on the ground, 'Yep that's just way too easy.'

Kakashi kept himself hidden wanting to see what this particular student would do, however what he did next actually made made the wannabes Sensei slap his own face.

"Hey you guys there are bells on the ground." He shouted for all to hear.

It was Sakura who then came out of the Bush and then proceeded to grab the bells only to be lifted high into the air thanks to the trap, Naruto could only shake his hand at this as he then looked up at her and spoke, "Sure you don't want to work with me and potentially convince Sasuke as well knowing that we need to work together to get the bells."

"I'm not going back the Academy just so you can stay on a team with my Sasuke." She said to him in a rather rude tone.

"Okay but don't say that I didn't warn you." he then proceeded to walk back into the forest not even bothering to try to go for the bells on the ground.

It wasn't a big surprise that when the buzzer did go off that Sakura found herself tied to a pole in the training area where the clock was, "Do you know why you failed?"

The other two tried to come up with an excuse but it was Naruto who summed up in one keyword, "It was all about teamwork."

Kakashi gave him a smile and then pointed at the other two, "Despite the fact he did try to kill me and blow me up, he was the only one who totally grasp what this test was all about and even try to get you to work with him."

Sasuke and Sakura found it hard to believe that the so-called dead last had figured out the test when they had not, Kakashi then walked over to a rather large stone is what look like writing on it, "Do you know what this stone is?"

Naruto kept his mouth shut as he looked to his teammates only to see them trying to figure it out, Kakashi noticed that his assassin student was keeping quiet wanting to see what the other two would come up with it was clear he might know.

"This is the memorial stone, every single name upon the stone was lost in the line of duty... killed in action." he said to them.

Kakashi then produced two box lunches and gave them to Naruto and Sasuke, "I've decided to give you one more chance however, if you feed Sakura any of those lunches I will fail you and send you right back to the Academy."

As soon as he said this he disappeared from view, Naruto and Sasuke near that if they did not share their lunch with Sakura they would have no chance at beating their Sensei.

Kakashi reappeared just as they began to feed her and any very dramatic fashion then told him they passed.

XX

Naruto was then told to meet his new team at the same place the same time the next day, at the moment however he was meeting with someone about a rather important project.

he was happy that both of his parents had left their fortunes to him and thanks to the banknotes information in the secret room he was able to gain control of them to pay for this project, the ship had been designed to have combat capacity but it won't have any weapons or major Parliament until you become an official ninja.

Thankfully that was no longer a problem and the special ship-based weapons that Tenten's father helped him develop were now being shipped here which it also been one of the ones he used during the test against his good for nothing Sensei.

The only problem at this moment was how long it was going to take to not only finished the ship but also test her out and see that everything worked.

The man in question was a contact with Tenten's father who did a very specialized work in the naval department which specialized in unusual designs and ships, Naruto walked in and admired the ship that was currently under construction knowing that it would come in quite handy in the future.

The Lead architect then walked up to him, "The ship is at about 60% complete already and we have begun to install cannons as well as the other weapons by your request, it should be about another month until she is ready to sail... Do you have a name already picked out?"

Naruto gave the ship a good once over and turned to the architect, "I haven't made up my mind yet, but I have some ideas... Just get her ready to sail and combat ready as I have a feeling we're going to need."

End Of C6


End file.
